Warriors Moonlight book 1, the aftermath
by Feralclaw of Morningclan
Summary: Takes place after the events of the last hope SPOILER ALERT, THE LAST HOPE IS THE LAST BOOK IN THE OMEN OF THE STARS
1. Prologue

Prologue ((after the events of The Last Hope))

A cat with a shimmery pelt stepped forward.

"Bramblestar, we have something we need to tell you." A cat with a dark black pelt and stunning green eyes said.

"Hollyleaf?" Bramblestar responded.

"Yes, a new message from starclan." She handed him a a grey feather. "There will be kits soon, keep an eye on the moon, or there may be a traitor among you."

And with that, Hollyleaf faded away.

"Hollyleaf, wait" Bramblestar pleaded. Bramblestar began to ponder,_ a grey feather, he thought as he went through all of the grey cats in the clan. At last, his mind rested on Dovewing._ The pale grey she-cat had been hanging around Bumblestripe for some time now, she was bound to be the one. He figured the kits would be due in a few moons.

* * *

**sorry it's so short, just a work in progress at the time.**


	2. Chapter 1

Bumblestripe padded into the nursery, Dovewing had just given birth to a litter of kits, Moonkit, a pale grey she-kit with a fiery temper, Wolfkit, a silver tom with dark stripes, and lastly little Graykit, named after Bumblestripe's father, Graystripe.

The three kits bounded up to him excitedly,

"What's it like being a warrior?" They asked in unison.

Bumblestripe chuckled, "oh it's fun I guess"

" I want to be a medicine cat" mewed Graykit, not seeming interested in being a warrior.

Jayfeather padded into the nursery a few heartbeats later to change bedding, and check on Dovewing. As he padded out, Graykit followed him back to the medicine den.

"Jayfeather," mewed Graykit quietly. "I was wondering if you could teach me about herbs.." Graykit finished quietly, shifting his paws. Jayfeather was known for being grumpy, but Graykit was desperate to learn.

"Erm. Sure" Jayfeather mewed surprised. He pointed to a pile of small black seeds. "These are poppy seeds, they help cats sleep when they suffer from shock."

Graykit sniffed them curiously.

"Jayfeather, Foxleap helped me go get you some marigold." A cat mewed from behind.

"Oh thank you Briarlight." The blind medicine cat mewed to the small she-cat.


	3. Chapter 2

**"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" ** Bramblestars's yowl rang out across the camp. As the cats gathered Bramblestar spoke again.

"The cats going to tonight's gathering will be, Icecloud, Bumblestripe, Molepaw, Ivypool, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Cloudtail, and Poppyfrost. We will leave shortly."

As Bumblestripe joined the group that was leaving, Wolfkit bounded up to him.

"Promise to tell me everything when you get back, please!" The kit squeaked.

"Oh no Wolfkit, you will be fast asleep in your nest by then." Dovewing mewed as she padded up.

"Aww..." Wolfkit whined as Dovewing carried him back to the nursery.

* * *

At the gathering the four clan leaders welcomed Bramblestar as Thunderclan's new leader. After everyone was seated, Mistystar was first to speak.

"All is well in riverclan, we are still recovering from the attack by the Dark Forest. We have good news and some bad as well. The good news is we have two new kits in riverclan. Duskfur's kits, Leafkit and Stormkit. They are growing into fine, healthy warriors. As for the bad news, one of our elders, Pouncetail has passed away." Mistystar finished and pointed her tail to Onestar.

"All is well in windclan, although we have heard barking near the Thunderclan border. I wish to inform you to keep watch on your borders." Onestar nodded his head to Bramblestar.

"After the passing of Firestar, Thunderclan is recovering. Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt have moved to the elder's den. Dovewing recently had her kits, Moonkit, Wolfkit, and Graykit. Bumblestripe and her are very proud of them. We have some bad news too. Hollyleaf and Ferncloud both passed away in the battle with the dark forest. We are mourning the loss of two fine warriors." Bramblestar finished.

"Shadowclan is thriving well, Dawnpelt has moved into the nursery with Scorchwind's kits. Fresh kill is plentiful, and all is well on shadowclan's borders. Although we are recovering from the effects of the Dark Forest." Blackstar finished and sat down.


	4. Chapter 3

Moonkit was in the middle of a dream, chasing a blue butterfly when a cat with a shining pelt padded out from behind a bush.

"Hello Moonkit."

"Hi, are you from Starclan?"

"I am" replied the tortoiseshell she-cat. "My name is Spottedleaf and I have something to tell you."

"A prophecy?" Asked Moonkit with big eyes.

"Sort of." She responded not sure how to put it. "Watch where your paws lay Moonkit, or your clan could face great danger."

"W-what do you mean? I could put my own clan in danger?"

Spottedleaf nodded.

"Don't get caught in the storm." She warned then padded off.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for such a short chapter, between now and the next chapter 5 moons pass.**


	5. Chapter 4

**"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three kits as they train to become warriors." **Bramblestar mewed. "Wolfkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows on to you." As Wolfpaw touched noses with Brackenfur the clan cheered his name.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!"

* * *

" Graykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Jayfeather. I hope Jayfeather will pass down all he knows on to you." Graypaw touched noses with Jayfeather, as the rest of the clan cheered loudly.

"Graypaw! Graypaw!

* * *

"Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Thornclaw. I hope Thornclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Moonpaw padded up to touch noses with her new mentor, wanting to be the best warrior she could.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Meanwhile in Shadowclan...**

Stormpaw padded along the shadowclan border with his mentor, Owlclaw.

"and this is where the Shadowclan border meets the Thunderclan border." Owlclaw points out to Stormpaw.

* * *

-A Thunderclan patrol pads up consisting of: Thornclaw, Moonpaw, Icecloud, and Cloudtail.-

* * *

"Thunderclan.." Owlclaw spits.

"Shadowclan.." Cloudtail replies.

Stormpaw locks eyes with a pale grey she-cat.

_"I wonder who that is"_ Stormpaw wonders to himself.

"Moonpaw" Thornclaw mews jerking Stormpaw out of thought. "We're leaving."

"Bye.." Moonpaw whispers glancing back at Stormpaw.

* * *

**Back in Thunderclan's P.O.V.**

Moonpaw glances at the small Shadowclan patrol, her gaze locks with a black apprentice.

"Mintfur, please take note to tell your apprentice to keep his paws on your side of the border." Cloudtail mews noticing Stormpaw at the edge of the border.

"Only if you Furballs keep to your own business." Mintfur spat back.

"There's nothing to argue about here." Thornclaw intervenes. "Moonpaw, we're leaving."

"Bye.." She whispers to the black apprentice before following the patrol back to camp.


	7. Chapter 6

**Silverlark, thanks for the good pointers. I have made some changes about Stormpaw, and the prologue.**

**souleaterwarriors, I'm glad you like it so far**

**anyways, on with the book**

* * *

****Moonpaw sat in her nest thinking about the Shadowclan patrol from earlier today.

_"Who was that apprentice earlier.. I know he's from Shadowclan, but maybe I could get to know him at a gathering.. No, that's a bad idea, cats aren't supposed to have friendships in other clans.."_

The scent of blood hit Moonpaw's nose as Foxleap and his apprentice, Cherrypaw limped into camp.

"What happened?" Molepaw asked padding to his sister.

"Border skirmish with Windclan." She mumbled. She followed Foxleap to Jayfeather's den, where Graypaw and Briarlight were sorting herbs.

"Jayfeather left to go find some catmint" Graypaw said. "Cats start to catch greencough around this time. What can I help you with?" Graypaw stood up and inspected the wounds.

"Briarlight, can you hand me some cobwebs and marigold?" The medicine cat apprentice asked. Briarlight scooted herself across the den to where they kept the cobwebs and marigold. As she dragged herself back and gave it to Graypaw, Jayfeather walked in smelling blood and herbs.

"What happened, and what herbs are you using?" He asked his apprentice and assistant.

"Border skirmish, and we're using cobwebs and marigold for bleeding and scratches." The small apprentice answered.

"Good job" Jayfeather said impressed by how quickly his apprentice learned.

Squirrelflight padded in a few heartbeats later.

"I'm having kits!" she announced.

"Oh that's great!" Graypaw and Briarlight said in unison.

"They're Bramblestar's." She finished. "For real this time."


	8. Chapter 7

Moonpaw faced Wolfpaw in the training hollow. She stood watching his every move. His haunches wiggled. _He's getting ready to jump._

__As he jumped, she rolled over onto her back and grabbed him with her paws. She tried flipping him over, but she was too small under the weight of her brother. She was squashed under his weight.

"I win!" Wolfpaw yowled. Moonpaw wriggled out from underneath him growling.

"When did you get so heavy..?" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Fox!" Leafpool yowled as she ran into camp, her eyes huge.

The cats scrambled, Cloudtail, Brightheart, and Hazeltail guarded the nursery, while Whitewing and Berrynose defended the elders, who were determined they could protect themselves.

The fox charged into camp, following Leafpool. Brackenfur, Toadstep, and Thornclaw lunged at the fox, scratching at it with their hind claws hanging on with their teeth. Wolfpaw charged at the fox, wanting to be useful.

"Wolfpaw!" Dovewing yelled, realizing her son left her sight.

"Moonpaw, wait!" She called after her daughter who was running after her brother to help.

"Wolfpaw, let me help" she called lunging at the snarling fox who had her brother in its jaws. As Wolfpaw has flung aside the fox came after Moonpaw. It grabbed her by her hind leg and locked it's jaws in a death grip.

"No!" Bramblestar yelled as he pelted after the fox ramming head first into its flank. It dropped Moonpaw in surprise and ran whining out of camp.

* * *

Moonpaw woke up in the medicine den. She couldn't feel her hind leg. Her back was stiff.

"Jayfeather..?" She mumbled.

"you've been out cold for 3 sunrises." He mewed flatly.

Moonpaw suddenly jerked to get up and winced in pain.

"You've broken your leg." Graypaw said sorrowfully, his eyes glazed over in sadness.

"Wolfpaw.." Moonpaw blurted out. "Is he-"

"Dead." Jayfeather cut her off. She froze, her blood running cold.

"Oh Starclan, No.." She wailed.


	9. Chapter 8

As the clan sat vigil for Wolfpaw, Moonpaw buried her face in Dovewing's fur.

"He was too young to die.." Choked Bumblestripe.

"Dustpelt, Sandstorm will you bury Wolfpaw at sunrise?" Bramblestar asked.

They nodded.

* * *

**A few sunrises later, since this is way too short to post...**

* * *

"Moonpaw, you can continue your apprentice duties, but your back paw will never be straight again. Jayfeather said flatly.

Moonpaw sadly padded out of the medicine den, her paw twisted awkwardly. Thornclaw padded over to her.

"Hey, you ready to go on patrol?" He asked. She only nodded in response.

* * *

**sorry this was so short, I have minor writers block. I need ideas about names for Squirrelflights kits, a warriorname for Moonpaw and Stormpaw, and a medicine cat name for Graypaw.**

**also, if you're wondering why I killed Wolfpaw, it's because we needed action-y stuff to happen, and some sort of loss so Moonpaw didn't seem like a Mary-Sue.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Mouseheart56, thanks for some of the name suggestions, I used two of the kit names, but changed Mousekit's description.**

**Silverlark, I'm glad you like it so far, and I hope your a member of the fanfic community soon!**

**Now, if I can get any ideas for Dawnpelt's kits that would be great!**

* * *

Bramblestar padded into the nursery. Squirrelflight had just given birth to a litter of three kits.

"What shall we name them?" Squirrelflight asked Bramblestar.

"How about Firekit for the ginger she-kit after Firestar?" He suggested.

"Okay, and maybe Mousekit for the brown tom." She added.

"How about Pantherkit for the gray tabby?"

* * *

"Moonpaw," Thornclaw mewed. "Hunting patrol, come on!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." She muttered.

As the patrol headed out, Moonpaw could hear a mouse scuttling through the leaves. She scented a Shadowclan patrol as well.

"Okay, here's your task." Thornclaw told Moonpaw. "Bring back as much prey as you can carry, I'll call for you once it's time to head back."

Moonpaw pelted off in the direction of the Shadowclan border. The patrol consisted of Stormpaw, Owlclaw, and Tigerheart. She hid in a nearby bush, hoping to get a chance to talk with Stormpaw.

"Stormpaw, Tigerheart and I will be over there checking for any signs of fox, see if you can find anything." Owlclaw mewed.

As Owlclaw padded off with Tigerheart, Moonpaw jumped down from the tree.

"Hiya!" She said cheerfully.

"W-what are you doing here?" Stormpaw asked cautiously.

"I wanted to talk to you," she replied.

"I don't have time, meet me here tonight." He hissed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, good name suggestion all of you for Dawnpelt's kits, and I have decided on... Silverkit, Emberkit, (let's see, thats one name from Silverlark, and one name from Mouseheart56, so one from me now) and Cloverkit all she-kits. They will appear in the next chapter!**

* * *

Moonpaw padded through the woods to the Shadowclan border, hoping she wouldn't get caught. Stormpaw was pacing around anxiously.

"You came!" He exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm Moonpaw by the way, I don't think we were ever introduced."

"Oh, I'm Stormpaw, and what did you need to talk to me for?" He mewed quietly.

"I-I don't know, I thought I might be able to get to know you?" She said awkwardly. Stormpaw purred.

"Do you want to race?" He asked. "From here to that tree."

"You're on!" She challenged. She hadn't ran since her paw was twisted. Not remembering about her splayed paw, she took off after him, finding it hard to keep up, and that her leg was beginning to get quite sore.

Stormpaw looped back around realizing she had slowed to a stop.

"Is everything okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I haven't ran since my injury, my leg is really sore." She mewed indicating her splayed paw.

"Injury?" He mewed confused.

"Oh, a fox chased a warrior into camp, and I broke my leg. It killed my brother, Wolfpaw." She said sorrowfully.

"Oh.. Hey we need to do something about our scents, our patrols will wonder about these scents." He said worriedly.

"Wet moss?" She suggested. "To wash away the scents." She added when Stormpaw gave her a look as if she had just grew a pair of wings.

"Oh." He mumbled after a heartbeat. They got to work, and by the time they finished, deciding the scents were mostly covered up with moss-scent, the moon was starting to go down.

"We'd better head back to our camps" Moonpaw said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow?" Stormpaw asked.

Moonpaw, suddenly remembering Spottedleaf's words,_ Don't get caught in the storm.., _said, "Sorry, don't want to be too tired for my training." She made up an excuse.

"Okay, then see you at the gathering?" He asked hopefully.

"If I can go, sure!" She answered.

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Should I end it soon and make a sequel? Or have it continue into one long fic? Also, what do you think about Moonpaw and Stormpaw? Should I make it like a DovexTiger/DovexBumble deal, where she finds love inside her clan? **


	12. Chapter 11

**"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"** Bramblestar's yowl rang across the camp.

As the cats gathered, Molepaw and Cherrypaw skipped up to the front of the crowd. Their mentors, Foxleap and Rosepetal, padded calmly after them.

" I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentice. They has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Molepaw said seriously, although inside he was brimming with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Molepaw, from this moment you will be known as, Moleheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and quick thinking."

Moleheart bent to lick his leader's shoulder.

"Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Cherrypaw's voice was almost a whisper.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as, Cherrylight. StarClan honors your determination and honesty."

Cherrylight, just as her brother did, bent to lick her leader's shoulder.

"Moleheart, Cherrylight! Moleheart, Cherrylight!" The clan cheered.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said Dawnpelt's kits would be mentioned in this chapter, but I decided to make Molepaw and Cherrypaw warriors. The next chapter is a gathering which you will hear about the kits.**


	13. Authors Note Please Read and Understand

**hey guys... Sorry I haven't updated much, I've been quite busy with school, and my birthday, and my mom moved back so that's another thing. Well anyways, I won't be updating as much as I used to. I've been running out of ideas. If you would review me some ideas or PM me that would be great.**

**~Feralclaw**


	14. Chapter 12

Between the last chapter and now, 2 moons have passed and the cats are at a gathering, all kits are apprentices now, and Moonpaw and Stormpaw got their warrior names

**..no ones P.O.V at the moment..**

* * *

At the gathering, the four leaders sat upon the tree. Blackstar was first to speak.

"All is well in Shadowclan, we have to new warriors, LeafTail, and StormFall!"

Rest of the clan cats cheered loudly.

"LeafTail! StormFall!"

"we also have three new apprentices, Silverpaw, Cloverpaw, and Emberpaw." He stepped back to let Bramblestar speak.

"All is well in Thunderclan, we have one new warrior, Moonfur!"

"Moonfur!" the cats cheered loudly.

"We have three new apprentices as well, Firepaw, Mousepaw, and Pantherpaw! Thunderclan is thriving well and we're ready to defend our borders from any threat" he added with a glare at Blackstar. He stepped back and Mistystar stepped up.

"Nothing to report in Riverclan, but we have scented Rogues near the borders, just to warn you." She stepped back.

"Nightcloud and Breezepelt have had a litter of two kits, who were recently apprenticed, Mothpaw and Robinpaw. Robinpaw will be training under Kestrelflight to be a medicine cat." Onestar stepped back.

"Gathering Dismissed!" One of the leaders yowled.

* * *

**Stormfall's P.O.V. Before the gathering starts**

Stormfall pads into the clearing with his sister, LeafTail behind him.

"Isn't this great?" She mewed. "Our first gathering as warriors!"

"Yeah!" He agreed. StormFall was silently hoping to see Moonpaw, wondering when she would get her warrior name.

* * *

/P.O.V. Switch to Moonfur/

* * *

Moonfur padded to the gathering silently. She was thinking how Wolfpaw should be walking beside her. Mousepaw padded up behind her.

"Moonfur! Your first gathering as a warrior!" He mewed excitedly.

"Yeah.." She mewed. Mousepaw had been mooning over her for a while now, and she was starting to get sick of his attention.

As Moonfur padded into the clearing she saw Stormpaw and wondered if he had gotten his warrior name yet.


	15. Chapter 13

Between the last chapter and now, 2 moons have passed and the cats are at a gathering, all kits are apprentices now, and Moonpaw and Stormpaw got their warrior names

**..no ones P.O.V at the moment..**

* * *

At the gathering, the four leaders sat upon the tree. Blackstar was first to speak.

"All is well in Shadowclan, we have to new warriors, LeafTail, and StormFall!"

Rest of the clan cats cheered loudly.

"LeafTail! StormFall!"

"we also have three new apprentices, Silverpaw, Cloverpaw, and Emberpaw." He stepped back to let Bramblestar speak.

"All is well in Thunderclan, we have one new warrior, Moonfur!"

"Moonfur!" the cats cheered loudly.

"We have three new apprentices as well, Firepaw, Mousepaw, and Pantherpaw! Thunderclan is thriving well and we're ready to defend our borders from any threat" he added with a glare at Blackstar. He stepped back and Mistystar stepped up.

"Nothing to report in Riverclan, but we have scented Rogues near the borders, just to warn you." She stepped back.

"Heathertail and Breezepelt have had a litter of two kits, who were recently apprenticed, Mothpaw and Robinpaw. Robinpaw will be training under Kestrelflight to be a medicine cat." Onestar stepped back.

"Gathering Dismissed!" One of the leaders yowled.

* * *

**Stormfall's P.O.V. Before the gathering starts**

Stormfall pads into the clearing with his sister, LeafTail behind him.

"Isn't this great?" She mewed. "Our first gathering as warriors!"

"Yeah!" He agreed. StormFall was silently hoping to see Moonpaw, wondering when she would get her warrior name.

* * *

/P.O.V. Switch to Moonfur/

* * *

Moonfur padded to the gathering silently. She was thinking how Wolfpaw should be walking beside her. Mousepaw padded up behind her.

"Moonfur! Your first gathering as a warrior!" He mewed excitedly.

"Yeah.." She mewed. Mousepaw had been mooning over her for a while now, and she was starting to get sick of his attention.

As Moonfur padded into the clearing she saw Stormpaw and wondered if he had gotten his warrior name yet.


	16. Chapter 14

Ferretclaw raced back to the Shadowclan camp, his fur matted with blood. His eyes began to water after the realization that Shrewfoot was gone hit him. He had to do something to get back at Thunderclan, and Stormfall's secret was the perfect thing.

"Blackstar, Blackstar," he called padding after the large white tom. "There's something I need to tell you.." He panted.

"Yes Ferretclaw?" He replied.

"StormFall is a traitor to the clan..."

"And how, did you figure that out?" He asked accusingly.

"At the battle, he Stopped me from attacking a Thunderclan warrior, Moonfur I believe. I asked him why I should leave her alone. When he didn't answer, she stepped in announcing that she was going to have his kits."

Blackstar's only response was a flick of his tail. "Thank you Ferretclaw, you may leave now." Ferretclaw padded to the medicine den, where Littlecloud could look at his wounds.

* * *

**Stormfall's P.O.V**

* * *

StormFall padded back to camp, excited and fearful at the same time. He was excited over the fact he was going to be a father, but yet fearful over the fact that Ferretclaw would want revenge for his fallen mate. His heart stopped for a second when he saw Ferretclaw pad hurriedly after Blackstar.

_"No!" _He thought. "_I have to tell Moonfur that she needs to deny it, to keep the kits a secret." _StormFall raced off toward Thunderclan territory.

He could scent blood in the air, and realized. This was all because we were accused of crossing the borders. _"This was all my fault.. For meeting Moonfur by the border.. If I had followed the warrior code, Ferretclaw wouldn't have found out, but there wouldn't have been any kits for him to find out about.."_

Stormfall wanted to let out a yowl of despair, and curl up like a kit in its mother's nest, like when he was a kit, curled up with his sister next to their mother, Olivenose. He wondered if Moonfur would blame him, or herself for breaking the warrior code and putting them, and their kits in danger.


	17. Chapter 15

**Now, this is from a rogue's P.O.V, or more a loner they could be called. That's right, I'm bringing a certain somebody back, and their new kits**

**The kits are completely my OC's although the cat that fathered them belongs to the Erins. Now, onto le chapter!**

* * *

A tortoiseshell cat padded over to his mate. Light, a tabby she-cat from the Twolegplace had joined him in his journey quite a few moons ago. Sol was now the father of two little bundles of joy. That's right, Sol, the cat who stole the sun, now a parent. They named them, Hawk, a tortoiseshell tom who looked like a miniature Sol, and Maple, a golden she-kit with some lighter patches on her tail and paws.

They group of cats was heading towards the Forest, Why you ask? To visit Sol's friends the clan cats of course!

"Come my kits, we're going to meet the clans," He mewed. Sol had been telling stories about the clans to his mate and kits.

"Ooh, can we go to Thunderclan? Please!" Hawk begged.

"No, let's go to Shadowclan! Or Riverclan!" Maple argued.

"Kits please, let your father lead the way," Light tried calming the eager kits down. Sol just chuckled.

* * *

After a while of walking, the cats decided to go to Thunderclan.

"Yes!" Mewed Hawk excitedly. Thunderclan was his favorite from all of his father's stories.

"I want to meet Firestar!" Maple squeaked.

"Yeah!" Agreed her brother. The traveling cats were stopped abrubtly by a Thunderclan patrol.

"Sol!" A white tom bristled.

"Hello there, Cloudtail is it?" He replied smoothly. Hawk bounded over to Cloudtail, not listening to Light trying to call him back.

"Hi, are you Clan-cats?" He mewed quite friendly to Cloudtail and his apprentice Firepaw.

"Yup!" replied Firepaw enthusiacstically, not knowing about the trouble Sol had caused before. Cloudtail flicked his tail signaling Firepaw to back off.

"Follow us." Cloudtail mewed gruffly and led them to Thunderclan camp.

* * *

**Well Sol is back, with his two new kits, what trouble do you think he's going to start up. R&R! Also, if you review, you win a virtual plushie of... Dun-Dun-DUNNNN Ashfur, Firestar, Crowfeather, or... Tigerstar!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Mkay, so as promised in last chapter, for reviewing you get a plush!**

**Contrary To Popular Belief 3: Ashfur, Firestar, Crowfeather, or Tigerstar?**

**Also... Contrary To Popular Belief 3, you were correct! Crookedstar is my all time favorite clan leader, and I absolutely LOVE Riverclan! So you get the honor of naming one of Moofur's kits! I belive Heatherkit was the one we decided on? Well anyways on the the story!**

* * *

Graypaw watched as Cloudtail and his apprentice Firepaw padded into camp, followed by a tortoiseshell tom, a golden she-cat, and two kits. He heard a low growl from the medicine den as Jayfeather muttered under his breath.

"Sol..."

"What was that Jayfeather?" He asked. Graypaw had heard stories about Sol from the elders as a kit. Mainly from Purdy, who had traveled with him for a while.

Murmurs of surprise could be heard from the gathering group of cats. That's when Sol asked.

"So where is my old friend, Firestar..?" Gasps of shock passed through the camp as the name of the old leader was brought up. Berrynose was the one willing to speak up.

"Sol, Firestar has.. Lost his last life.. He hunts with starclan now.." Berrynose said sadly.

"Oh! Is that so? I'm sorry to hear that.. Who is your leader now?" He mewed.

"I am.." Bramblestar stepped out from his den.

"Hello, Brambleclaw is it?" He responded cooly.

"Bramblestar now." He corrected. "And may I ask who are these cats you brought with you?"

"Ah, yes how rude of me to not introduce my family. Thunderclan, this is my mate, Light, and our two kits, Maple and Hawk." The golden she-cat waved her tail, and the two kits bounded out from in front of her.

"Wow! Are you all warriors?" Hawk asked excitedly.

"Not all of us," Pantherpaw, Squirrelflight's kit replied. "My siblings and I are warrior apprentices, we are in training to be warriors."

Graypaw padded into the crowd.

"and I, am a medicine cat apprentice. I'm training to be a clan healer you could say."

"Wow!" Maple purred. "It must be fun to be a clan cat!" The cats chuckled a bit.

"Is there a reason you're here Sol?" Bramblestar asked.

"Oh, just to visit my friends here In the clans." He replied with the same smooth tone as always.

A yowl of distress interrupted the cats.

"Moonfur!" Graypaw yowled. "Her kits are coming!" He mewed to his mentor, his eyes clouding with worry.

* * *

**and... That's where we leave off... So R&R please and Contrary To Popular Belief 3, PM me if we have an agreement about the kit name, that's to all my viewers! **


	19. Chapter 19

**hey guys, most of you noticed my mistake in the chapter with the second gathering... I typed Nightcloud and meant to type Heathertail. I didn't mean any weird relationship problems XD**

**Second off, I won't be numbering my chapters anymore so the chapter names will be all wacko now. Anyways here's a chapter!**

* * *

Graypaw raced after his mentor to the Forest, as Moonfur hadn't moved into the nursery trying to keep her kits a of shock could be heard from the camp.

"What kits?"

"Why wasn't she in the nursery?"

"whose the father?"

"What's happening?"

"Is she okay?"

As the medicine cats ran to the forest, Jayfeather asked,

"Kits? Why didn't you tell me?" He snapped.

"I didn't want Moonfur to get in trouble.." He answered solemnly.

"Trouble? What do you mean?" He hissed. They had arrived At the spot where Moonfur was kitting.

"S-someone get StormFall from ShadowClan.." Moonfur managed to stutter out. "He needs to kno-" she was cut off by a yowl of pain.

"Graypaw, go get a stick sturdy enough for her to bite." Jayfeather mewed while trying to calm the queen. Moonfur let out another wail of distress. A passing ShadowClan patrol heard and rushed to the border.

"I-is she okay?" Asked Leaftail, Stormfall's Sister.

"She's having your brother's kits.." Mewed Graypaw anxiously as he returned with a stick.

"What?" She mewed in shock. "I need to go get him!" The rest of the patrol mewed in surprise to each other.

By the time LeafTail arrived with StormFall, the two kits had been born. Most of Thunderclan had arrived as well.

"Moonfur!" The shocked mew came from none other than Dovewing. She rushed over to lick her daughter's ear. "You could have told me you know, I wouldn't have been mad."

"I couldn't risk someone overhearing.." She answered. StormFall nudged her. What should we name them?"

"The silver she-kit, Heatherkit. You decide for the tom." StormFall looked at the black speckled kit and mewed.

"Oakkit."

"That's a lovely name." She mewed fondly as Bramblestar padded up.

"Moonfur," He mewed sharply. "You need to decide where your loyalties lie. With StormFall in ShadowClan or here is ThunderClan."

"In ThunderClan is where my paws lie. With my mother, father and brother. I'm sorry StormFall, but I need to stay with my family. You won't see your kits unless at Gatherings most likely." She said firmly. StormFall dipped his head.

"I understand, I just hope they will grow into strong Thunderclan warriors."

"Come let's head back to camp, shall we?" Bramblestar asked.


End file.
